This invention relates to a chain for vehicle tires and is of the type which has an inner and an outer support engaging, in the mounted state of the chain, the inner and, respectively, outer sides of the tire and which further has a plurality of spaced runner chains straddling the running face of the tire. Both the inner and the outer support may be opened and closed and further, the inner support comprises an open spring steel yoke which is provided with a hook-type lock for securing the yoke ends to one another.
Tire chains of the above-outlined known type may be mounted by the user in a simple manner on the vehicle tire by bending open the spring steel yoke with both hands, passing it across the circumference of the tire, whereupon the spring steel yoke engages the inner side wall of the tire and assumes, upon manual release, its original position.
Since, however, the inner side of the wheel can generally not be seen by the user, the opening and closing of the hook lock whose parts are situated at the free ends of the spring steel yoke, involve difficulties.
A great variety of locking structures have already been proposed to replace a simple hook-and-eyelet lock. One of such securing arrangements includes magnets at both sides, whereby the separated parts may orient themselves, that is, they may locate one another with the aid of magnetic forces. According to another solution, one securing part has a funnel-like configuration which may receive and hold the hook-like other end of the spring steel yoke in a ready and simple manner.
While the above-outlined known solutions may, to be sure, facilitate the joining of the separated parts of the yoke lock, difficulties and disadvantages are involved with the opening operation. As a remedy, it has been proposed heretofore only to provide color markings on the outer (visible) support of the tire chain to serve as a reference from which the user may receive indication concerning the position of the hook lock and the direction of operation.